The Return of Berlin
by Dante Knox
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Hetalia universe. Germany is going through some troubling times as Italy does his best to raise his spirits. Will Germany regain his spark and powerful demeanor? It could take an Italian miracle to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Hetalia and/or any of the characters of said show. Please respect the official release.

**The Return of Berlin**

**By: Dante Knox**

**Chapter 1**

The snowflakes fell clustered everywhere, glistening on the ground. The city of Rome was in full swing for the Christmas season. Children ran throughout the city throwing snowballs while their parents busily hurried to to as many stores as they could buying toys, candy, food, and alcohol (of course Italians have enough of _that_ already). Cars whipped out of driveways and parking lots in a rush to get home and wrap the new gifts for the holiday.

On one street corner Italy was having the time of his life. Dressed in a failure of a Santa Clause outfit, with the beard too long and hanging loose from his face, pants so baggy that without the belt they'd fall off, and his jacket was obviously stuffed with a pillow. He rang a gold bell asking for money from any passers-by. You wouldn't think it, but this was when Italy raked in the big bucks, and this year he really needed it so he could get the world's best present for...

"Germany!" Italy shouted as he saw his best friend sitting alone on a park bench in the park across the street.

Worried Germany may catch on to what he was doing Italy hastily grabbed his bucket of change and ran to his car down the street. There he changed from his ghetto Santa costume into a blue winter coat, jeans, and hiking boots (why he owns these I'll never know). He then jumped out of his car, almost got hit by a truck crossing the street, and flew right into Germany's lap.

Pushing Italy away, Germany said, " Get off of me dumbass!"

"Aww come on Germany it's Christmas, there's no need to be a party pooper," Italy stated as he tried to grab Germany's hand.

"You have no idea!" Germany yelled, slapping away Italy's hand.

"Germany, something's wrong, I always know when my best friends sad."

Germany rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically, "Gee, how can you tell?"

"It's a gift."

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Italy nodded, " Fine, the time was World War II... after we lost. You see, before we lost I had two dogs, two giant German shepherds named East Berlin and West Berlin. Well, after we lost, America, Britain, and that gay tag-a-long France took West while Russia too East all for himself.

"The dogs started fighting their captors to get to each other so the other countries built what they called the Berlin Wall to keep them apart. Now ever since America took West across the Atlantic and Russia took East behind his Iron Curtain I haven't seen my beloved puppies," suddenly Germany broke down in tears right in front of Italy.

Italy was very concerned and tried to come up with a way to cheer up Germany. He paced in front of Germany and his bench for a good five minutes before he had an idea (wait... Italians have those?). He crawled into Germany's lap and gave him a big hug.

"It's okay Germany, I can be your dog just watch. Ruff, ruff!" he got up and rolled around in the snow barking and panting trying to be the best dog he could be. People stared, but Italy didn't care as long as it perked Germany up. When he turned to Germany though, he was still crying, seeing this Italy crawled up to the bench and gave Germany a lick on the cheek. He did this for a while, then something clicked in his mind. Jumping on Germany he forced him into a kiss, it was deep and Germany melted straight away. There was an electric shock flowing between them, both being aroused intensely. Suddenly Germany noticed what he was doing and broke away.

Then Germany stood up and boomed, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HERE WHAT I JUST SAID DID YOU?!" He then ran off to get as far away as he could from Italy who now sat on the park bench alone feeling cold and rejected. He waited until dusk to see if Germany would return, but when the moon started to rise Italy went home. A single tear streaked down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Germany sat on the edge of his bed staring at his calendar.

"There's only two weeks until christmas, maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to Italy," He said as he laid his head in his hands, "He was just trying to be helpful after all."

Feeling ashamed of himself, Germany fell backwards onto his bed and hugged his pillow. His knees drew up to his chest as he stared off into space. Then he contemplated what he could do to apologize to Italy and put himself into a deep sleep. During his sleep he dreamed. The pillow he was holding became Italy, who was asleep ontop of Germany for an unkown reason (yeah right). Germany looked at the sleeping face of Italy and smiled. He then slowly removed his hand from Italy's back, and placed it on his head. Caressing it gently a feeling washed over him.

Italy's body was warm against his, and to Germany's surprise he was comfortable. After a while Italy started to wake, blinking slowly and rubbing his eyes to help the process. He then looked to Germany, smiled, and hugged him close. Their skin was soft against one another, and Germany felt he could stay there forever.

"Germany," Italy said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Italy?"

"I love you," as he said this Italy fell onto Germany, kissing him heavily. Such passion Germany had never felt before, not even on the front lines of a battlefield. He tried to resist, but grew to enjoy it. They stayed there for a time until Italy broke off and rolled to the other side of the bed. Germany leaned on his side and spoke.

"I lo-," Then the dream shattered like glass as Germany sprung up and started to swear loke a sailor.

"Schiteza!" What the hell is wrong with me? Why in fuck's sake would I dream of that?"

A cold sweat dripped down his back slowly as he pulled his legs up to his chest where he laid his forhead down. a glint of a smile showed on his face.


End file.
